The Wise Wizard of England
by Spica M
Summary: Va a trabajar duro porque vio un futuro que nadie más había visto. El Lord del Tiempo va a demostrar que no necesita ver el futuro para saber los pasos que debe tomar. Pertenece al mundo de Capriccio Farse.


Disclaimer: Si algo me perteneciera, sería un musical, posiblemente de vocaloid. Todo es de JKR

Este fic es parte del universo de "Capriccio Farse" para entenderlo deben haber leído el fic

* * *

**Wise Wizard of England**

_En Inglaterra vivía un mago, de cabellos dorados como el sol, todos los que lo conocían decían "Ah, que maravilloso heredero será" _

_Por eso seguía estudiando y esforzándose, para que su padre finalmente estuviera orgulloso._

_Cuando llego finalmente su carta de Hogwarts, estaba seguro que, sin importar lo que pase, sería el heredero perfecto._

—¡Slytherin! —Anunciaba el sombrero mientras aplaudía lentamente mirando al niño que fue seleccionado a su casa.

Sin dinero. Sus túnicas eran de segunda mano.

Sin sangre. Su apellido no concordaba con ningún noble.

Sin poder. Su aura no era lo suficientemente oscura o poderosa.

En conclusión, era un sangre sucia que no merecía a la casa de Salazar.

No era el único que llego a esa conclusión, todo el resto de la casa había llegado a la misma conclusión. El niño, sin entender lo que había causado, caminó con elegancia y arrogancia a la mesa de Slytherin tomando asiento ignorándolos a todos.

_Aquel chico de ojos grises, era hermoso, parecía un muñeco. Pero por su sangre y su pobreza, nadie le daba ni una sola palabra._

_Lo había visto haciendo tarea, era increíblemente listo. El heredero comenzó a unir ideas. _

_Decidió que ese chico era valioso_

—…la casa de Salazar no recibiría a un sangre sucia, por lo que debes ser un mestizo. Si hallamos el apellido de tu madre, sabremos de que familia vienes—ofreció ese día mirando al niño lavar las sabanas de la cama del daño que hicieron sus compañeros al niño.

El niño lo miró con frialdad y un tinte de asombro por sus palabras.

Extendió la mano sonriéndole. El niño la tomó tentativamente y se puso a ayudarlo a limpiar las sabanas de la cama.

_Un incidente se esparció por el lugar, el heredero de Slytherin apareció. Con hechizos pársel y control de magia oscura, se volvió el líder indiscutible._

_El joven mago de rubios cabellos, se mantuvo a su lado astutamente. Cuando todos se inclinaron en el calabozo, él se mantenía sonriendo._

_Por esa lealtad el heredero de Slytherin recompensó al mago con confianza. _

_Finalmente se volvió el seguidor más noble._

_Y nadie discutía su puesto._

—Marvolo Gaunt, Merope Gaunt. ¡Eres un Gaunt! —Exclamó mirando al chico que arrancó su concentración del pergamino en el que escribía para mirar al rubio.

—¿Gaunt? ¿Los herederos de Slytherin? —Preguntó un momento después de unir las ideas rápidamente mirando al chico asentir con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Y cómo lo descubriste? —Preguntó levantando una ceja mirando a su aliado tomar asiento frente a él.

—Tu magia pársel. Solo hay una familia que puede usar la magia pársel y esa es la Gaunt. El ultimo Gaunt conocido fue Marvolo Gaunt y tu nombre es Tom Marvolo Riddle. ¡No hay otra explicación! ¡Eres un Gaunt! —explicó con una enorme sonrisa señalando en el libro de las familias sangre pura el nombre de Marvolo Gaunt.

Tom Riddle se limitó a parpadear un par de veces antes de sonreír levemente.

Esa misma noche, Tom Riddle, el sangre sucia de Slytherin tuvo a toda la casa de rodillas frente a él y a su lado, con satisfacción, estaba el rubio.

_Con el poder en sus manos el niño comenzó una campaña. Creando su primer horrocrux, estaba dispuesto a terminar con el mundo._

_El joven heredero se mantuvo a su lado, ayudándolo en lo necesario._

_Sin embargo, decidió terminar la locura, cuando este le dijo de siete fragmentos._

—¿Siete? ¿Sabes que podría hacerle eso a tu mente? ¿A tu magia? —preguntó con pavor mirando al joven caminar de un lado a otro aferrado a un diario negro.

—¿Por qué no? Es el número más poderoso—declaro Tom mirando a su amigo mientras este negaba un poco.

—Por favor. Primero investígalo. Si no hay problemas entre la unión de la magia y el alma, hazlo—rogó una vez más mientras el joven se tensaba y asentía lentamente.

—lo pensaré

_Finalmente comenzaron los susurros. Un señor oscuro se había levantado junto a su grupo de terroristas._

_El mago de cabellos dorados se limitaba a aconsejar y alejarse de la batalla_

_El mago oscuro comenzó su guerra finalmente_

—Deberías dejar de discutir con tus horrocruxes—dijo el día en el que el mago oscuro llego y tiró el guardapelo hacia el primer sofá del lugar.

—¡No deberían opinar! —exclamó molesto el mago oscuro antes de suspirar un poco y relajarse en el sofá contrario a donde cayó el relicario.

—Tom, son parte de ti. Es obvio que iba a hacerlo—observó el rubio antes de mirar al mago oscuro levantarse y tomar el relicario y salir de la habitación rápidamente.

—¡Recuerda que si haces más terminarás con el mismo problema! —exclamó al verlo irse con una sonrisa leve al verlo irse.

Tiempo después, escuchó que su Señor Oscuro decidió quedarse con los horrocruxes que tenía y no hacer siete.

_Un día, de pronto, llegó su enfermedad. Nadie sabía cómo curarlo. El mago se había decidido a morir._

_Pero su señor no lo dejaría ir._

_Con un remedio del otro lado del mundo, logró alargar la vida del mago. Incluso si tenía traidores, ellos se retractaron al ver sus acciones._

—¿Por qué regresar a Asia por esa cura para la viruela de dragón? —Preguntó un día mientras su Señor anotaba algunos planes.

—No te iba a dejar morir tan fácilmente. Aun tienes utilidad—respondió en tono cortante el mago oscuro mientras el rubio se limitaba a sonreír levemente y negar levemente.

—Por supuesto—comentó levemente mientras revisaba los documentos del escritorio de su Señor y levantaba una ceja.

—Al parecer, ya tenemos Francia—comentó mirando de reojo al mago oscuro quien se detuvo entre sus escritos para mirar al rubio.

—Y ahí entra tu utilidad, Lord del Tiempo. Espero que sepas manejar bien a Francia—comentó el señor oscuro mientras el rubio parpadeaba un par de veces antes de arrodillarse frente a su señor.

—Como ordenes

* * *

_Finalmente, el plan del heredero de cabellos dorados tuvo éxito_

_Acercarse a la muñeca oscura y darle la mano sirvió_

_Un príncipe que trae el sueño a todos los opositores_

_Un conde del cementerio que lo devora todo con sus sirvientes_

_Los duques de toda Europa que esparcen la locura_

_Y finalmente, estaba el Lord del Tiempo…_

Muchos años atrás cuando los caballeros de Walpurgis eran solo un grupo pequeño que no era conocido por muchos, había alguien que manejaba todo y que lentamente se volvió completamente indispensable en el mundo mágico y al lado del señor oscuro.

Aquel que tomaba las riendas de todo cuando el Lord Oscuro no podía, aquel que se encargaba de que todo siguiera el curso del tiempo. La persona que tenía el control de todo cuando era el tiempo óptimo. El Lord que nunca desaparecía y nunca cambiaba.

El Lord del Tiempo, que trabajaba sin descanso cayó sobre Francia y barrió con su experiencia a todos en el ministerio, cuidando pieza por pieza que el ministerio nuevo sea reconstruido a la imagen que su Señor Oscuro quería y cuando por fin lo logró obtuvo lo que tanto estaba buscando.

—Ah, Monsieur Malfoy. Quería hablar con usted de una reliquia importante de la familia Malfoy…—dijo Abraxas Malfoy, acercándose lentamente al líder de la familia que quedaba en Francia sonriendo levemente acercandose a él mientras el hombre retrocedía lentamente.

—¿Qu...que quiere conmigo? Lord Malfoy— dijo el hombre con nervios mientras los ojos plateados del hombre se iluminaban por el fuego de la chimenea.

O tal vez, se iluminaban con el prospecto de tener lo que él tanto quería pero no podía obtener.

—Creo que tiene algo que me pertenece junto al ministerio de magia...

* * *

Phineas bailaba con el Señor Oscuro en su cumpleaños por todo el salón con una sonrisa al ver a sus amigos en la periferia del lugar y cambiaba de pareja después del primer baile.

Más y más personas tomaban turnos para bailar con el cumpleañero mientras el señor oscuro se acercaba a una de las ventanas al ver a una lechuza volar hacia su dirección y levantar su pata señalando la carta que estaba atada.

Al desatarla, el Lord Oscuro soltó una sonrisa de lado al ver el mensaje dejando libre al ave.

Aquel pergamino en las manos del Señor Oscuro tenía una de las dos copias existentes, la otra yacía en un escritorio junto a una pluma cubierta de sangre

_Pero debemos seguir trabajando_

_Y poniendo las plumas en las manos_

_Cuando se cubran de una fina sangre_

_Mejor van a escribir_

_Finalmente terminó la búsqueda_

_Si el objeto no va a mi_

_Irá hacia el objeto…_

_El Lord del Tiempo _

* * *

Vengo a entregarles el one-shot de Abraxas Malfoy

Sé que no debería haberme tardado tanto para un one-shot tan corto, pero estoy muy feliz de como terminó.

El título está basado, como todos los de este AU, en la canción de la envidia de Evilious Chronicles "Tailor Shop of Enbizaka" de Megurine Luka Vocaloid 2.

¡Nuestro siguiente fic será sobre Minerva, Hermione y Neville! ¡Yay!

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
